BONDAGE! XD
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: need i say? i would just ruin it anyway...i hate it when i rhyme. -.- one shot. putting another chapter in
1. Chapter 1

**Isho: not motivated to write my other shit ._. i is bad. first oneshot and my beta didn't respond 2 my pleas. i just wanted some good old bondage, and an asshole-ish yami**.

* * *

I sigh and head up to my room, trying desperately to keep a very curious and worried Yami out of my thoughts. I just want to be alone to myself right now. Ever since I realized who the person in my head was, and the fact I wasn't insane, I started to have… embarrassing thoughts about the other. Luckily, Yami hadn't noticed anything before I started to block him out. At least, I think so, he just didn't mention anything so I assumed.

I get into the safety of my room and drop my bag next to my desk and fish through it, wanting to do my homework, at least that will keep my mind off of _him_. A few hours into it I face-plant and conk out. Extremely tired.

****off in dream land****

I groan, wondering what felt different. I think and then it hits me, my wrists' are chained up above my head and I'm blindfolded. What! I start to struggle when I hear a very familiar voice chuckling.

"That wont help Little One."

I inhale and hold that breath, trying to control my impending blush. I hear Yami walk slowly to me and hear his shoes scrape the ground as he kneels. I feel a warm cup my chin, god I hope this is just a naughty dream. I hear him chuckle again.

"Well, I'm glad you think that way, but wouldn't you like it more if this was real?"

I think, hell yes! But, to want that from a voice in my head is a little bit weird. He sighs.

"Not from what I heard before you shut me out."

I gasp and my blush broke free. Damn it! While I berate myself, I feel him unchain me and pick me up bridal style. I blush even more and curl up, feeling very vulnerable. He sets me down on something soft. I feel the fabric beneath me, it's so soft.

"I trust it is to your liking."

I turn to the voice, only to get stopped by Yami untying my blindfold. I rub my eyes when it's gone and look at my surroundings. I look like a very dark tomb. I then turn to the person who was the voice, not actually seeing him before. I stare and blush, he's dressed in black jeans and a tight sleeveless shirt. He looks like me, but with red tips and yellow lightning bolts in his hair. He also has shocking red eyes that have a very sinister look in them. I shiver, what does he want? He smiles and gets onto the bed with me. I stay absolutely still as he slowly, and erotically, crawls towards me.

"What do you think aibou? Am I what you expected, or am I better?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, trembling with naughty desires. Better, definitely better. He chuckles again and is very close to me, whispering my ear.

"Glad to hear that aibou."

I gasp when he pushes me down onto the cushy mattress. He then creeps his hand up my shit and starts to tease my now heated skin. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, softly whimpering into my hands. Yami tugs my arms away, tutting me and shaking his head.

"Yugi, do you need me to chain your arms again?"

I shake my head and he kisses my forehead.

"Then be a good boy and don't hold back."

I open my eyes and look at him, confused. He then smirks and rips my shirt off, making me gasp and curl up, trying to protect my exposed skin.

"What did I tell you Yugi?"

I pause and, after awhile, uncurl. Yami then looks at me greedily, making me blush again. He then smirks and whips my pants and boxers off, exposing my nethers to the cold air. I yelp and curl up again, not wanting to be seen. I shy away as he leans in close to my ear.

"Bad Yugi, that was your last warning."

He pulls my arms above my head and somehow shackles them to the bed's base board. He then proceeds to pin my legs down. He then tsk's again, shaking his head in amusement.

"Aibou, I don't see why you didn't want me to see this."

I blush because he was talking about my growing erection. I tug at the chains, wanting to cover my embarrassment. He just smirks back up at me, quickly straddling me. I moan as his clothed hips rub against my sensitive area. H runs his hands up and down my slim chest and leans forward again.

"Little One, I'm going to make all of your dreams come true."

He captures my lips and I moan into it, Yami taking the opportunity to plunge his tongue in. I groan when he ends the kiss, leaving me panting. He averts his attention to my neck and quickly finds a spot that I REALLY like. I keen and he bites down, leaving a hickey. I whine when leaves that spot but start back in with the moans and gasp/pants when he starts to find more spots on my chest and stomach.

He soon gets very close to a certain problem and looks back up. I'm currently gazing at the ceiling in euphoria when he catches my attention.

"You want to feel even more pleasure?"

I nod vigorously nod, not wanting him to stop anymore. He smiles and starts to touch my want. I squeal when he wraps his whole hand around my length. I arch up only to be gently shoved back down by Yami. He continues at a slow pace. Not able to move most of my body, I Keen louder, my legs squirming around on the smooth sheets. He allows this and settles between my spread legs. He hums and stops before I go over the edge. I wail at the loss and look at him, pleading. He just laughs and ruffles my hair.

"Patience aibou. I don't want you exhausted yet!"

He then lifts my hips up slightly, after swiftly stripping, and touches my entrance with slick fingers. I go wide eyed and Yami shushes me.

"Relax Little One. If I prepare you, it will hurt less."

I just nod and grit my teeth from the uncomfortable feeling his slimy fingers gave me. Where did he get the lotion anyway? I get used to it after he massages and scissors my entrance. He soon deems me prepared and positions himself. He jams himself inside and I cry out, it still hurt.

"Awe, is little Yugi a virgin?"

I glare at him through the pain, desperately want to slap him. He just snickers and kisses me again, waiting for the pain to go away. Soon I take a shuddering breath, my body starting to really FEEL him. He takes this signal and starts a slow pace, his head rubbing walls of my rectum. I keen when he touches a certain spot deep inside me. He grins and picks up the pace, supporting my hips in his the entire time. I feel myself tighten up around shaft, and starts to pay attention to my needy cock again, pumping and tugging it in time. I scream and we release together, my cum splattering all over our abdomens.

He pulls out of me and just watches me lay there and pant. After I come back from my high, he unshackles me. I just let my weak arms flop next to me. He then chuckles.

"Did that satisfy you Little One?"

I look over at him, he's on his side looking at me, his hand supporting his head and his other arm draped over his hips. I just stare, since I didn't have the chance to earlier. He just chuckles and kisses my forehead again, his hand pulling me in closer.

"Sleep Little One."

I obey and slide my eyes shut.

****yugi's room****

I groan, squinting in the morning light and shielding my eyes from the harsh rays. I sit up from my desk, extremely stiff. I get the kinks out of my shoulders and blush. I need to change my undies and pants. I get up and get a change of clothes and head to the bathroom down the hall. Once in the shower I start to think about last night. I look down at the porcilan floor and sigh sadly, _if only it wasn't a dream._ I then hear a chuckle in the back of my head

_"You're still thinking like that? I just might have to punish you again."_

I shiver under the warm water, going hard again.

_

* * *

_**Isho: i wrote this i****n the middle of the night yesterday, man i'm tired.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Isho: decided to write another installment to bondage, no relation to the previous chap. no complaining.**

**

* * *

**The alarm clock blares in my ear and I flail my arm in it's general direction, trying to turn it off with out getting up. Someone else turns it off and I look up to see my older brother, Yami, looking down at me.

"Forget to turn your alarm off again?"

I groan at him and turn over, trying to get more z's. He laughs.

"You haven't changed in the slightest Yugi. Come on, I was hoping to spend some time with you this 've been so distant since I got back a few days ago."

That's not what I was hoping. He sighs and leaves the room. The reason why I wasn't looking forward to Yami coming home was because, when I was younger, I started having complicated feelings towards him. At first I just thought it was brotherly love, but it soon grew. Ever since I found out, I did everything I could to get over it., and when he eventually moved out, I thought that was my chance to forget such feelings. Hell, I even managed to land myself a date with Anzu today. Hopefully I can starve those feelings, especially while HE is visiting, and find someone I can actually be with.

I think I had started to feel, _things_, for him when I was 14. That was three years ago. I think the reason why was because of Yami's protective/domineering manner. For some reason that started becoming a huge turn on and made it very difficult to be around him. That's why I distanced myself from him, such feelings for a sibling are wrong.

I groan and get out of bed, putting on a plain white button-up shirt and some blue pants. I wonder what's for breakfast. I head down stairs, expecting to see Jii-chan in the kitchen. Instead I find Yami eating toast. He looks up as I enter.

"Jii-chan left to meet up with a friend. (he smiles) Guess we have some time to ourselves."

I grab some bread and start making a sandwitch.

"I planning to go out today."

"That's ok, you can introduce me to your friends."

I huff and glare at him.

"It's a date!"

The stops smiling and gets serious. I turn back to my food making.

"Who with?"

"Anzu."

There is silence then,

"When?"

"Around no-ah!"

While I was talking I got distracted from the tomato I was cutting and the knife slipped. Yami shoots up and rushes over to me. He gently tugs my gushing finger out of the grasp of my other hand that was cradling it. He turns on the tap and washes away the blood.

"Leave it under the water while I get bandages."

He hurries out of the kitchen and I just roll my eyes, he still treats me like a child. I grab a paper towel and turn the water off. I wrap it tightly around the cut in the middle of my index finger, I finish when Yami returns with gauze and antiseptic.

"I told you to keep it under water."

I glare at him.

"It's not a burn. Besides paper towels work just as well."

He starts to glare as well.

"Paper towels aren't sanitary!"

I roll my eyes again and brush past him into the living room. As soon as I do, Yami grabs me and turns me around. HE pushes me back onto the carpet and sits on my hips, effectively pinning me down. He takes the towel off my wound and dribbles some antiseptic on it, making me hiss in pain. He then firmly presses the gauze to the wound and proceeds to wrap it. When he's done, he lets my hand fall to my side. He just looks at me and I look to my side at the carpet fibers.

"Get off."

"What has gotten into you lately? What have I done to make you so angry with me."

I start to struggle and push at his chest, feeling a familiar excitement flutter in my chest. He can't find out! He sighs angrily at my futile attempts and pins my arms down, making him get very close to me. I feel a blush and look to the side again.

"Please, get off."

I feel his gaze on my face and look back at him. I feel tears well up as I see see the realization spark in his eyes. I start to struggle again but then hear him chuckle.

"Yugi, do you perhaps, _like_ this?"

He grinds into me during the word like, and I moan, unable to hold it in. Yami smirks and I blush even more, my excitement flaring up inside. I yelp as he flips me over, arms slayed out in front of me. He grabs my arm, pinning them together with one hand, and binding them with gauze with the other. He ties it off and picks me up, plopping me down onto the couch. Before I can do anything, he rips open the front of my shirt, and attacks my chest.

"Aaaaaahhhh, Yamiiii."

He continues to nip and suck, getting lower and lower until he gets to my pants. He soon unbuttons them and pulls them low enough, exposing my hips and erection. He immediately lowers his head and engulfs me, sucking hard and making me scream. Before I can release, he stops and flips me over, showing him my ass. Before I register what he's doing, I feel him penetrate me, making me wail from the pain, a few tears escaping.

I clutch at the couches cushy fabric in front of me, screaming in pleasure. I had collapsed to my side and Yami was currently pounding me into the back of the couch. He starts to suck on this spot between my shoulder blades and I clench up around him. He feels this and attends to my neglected penis, pumping it in time. Soon I can't take it anymore and release. Yami, if possible, speeds up and soon follows me over the edge of ecstasy. We lie there panting, Yami not making any move to pull out. Once I catch my breath, and thoughts, I speak up.

"That was wrong. We should'nt ha-"

He covers my mouth with his hand, effectively shutting me up.

"Who gives a fuck?"

I grin as he lets go and drift off.

**** Yami ****

I feel him relax and listen to his breathing slow as he falls asleep. I just lie there, enjoying the feeling of my limp cock still inside of him.

*ding*dong*

I grumble and pull out, buttoning up my trousers and heading to the door. I open it and am met with the sight of a brown-haired girl.

"Hi, um, I'm here to meet up with Yugi?"

This must be Anzu. I smirk.

"Sorry, Yugi is indisposed at the moment."

She looks down sadly at the porch.

"Oh, I see, thank you."

I nod and shut the door, glad to be rid of her.

* * *

**Isho: u like? needed some incest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isho: this comes after the first chappie.**

**

* * *

**It's another dull day, listening to a teacher rant on and on, scribbling on paper that SHOULD be used for notes, ignoring a very horny Yami, and trying not to fall asleep.

_**Come on Yugi! We haven't done it since last night! I want youuuuuuuu!**_

_ShutupShutupShutupShutUP! I'm in school! You also kind of forced yourself on me last time._

_**You weren't complaining.**_

I don't reply, that would just egg him on.

_**You know, now that you aren't a virgin anymore**_**_, we could do all sorts of-_**

_NO NO NO NO! I'm TIRED of you! Just SHUT UP!_

_**Fine, you have forced my hand in this Yugi.**_

I gasp as I feel a wave of dizzyness and faceplant, just like last night.

****off in kinky land****

I'm blind folded again, but instead of chains, my hands are tied in front of me. I'm also lying in the bed instead of on the floor. I'm angry, Yami just made me faint in class, and I have no idea what my body does when I'm gone.

"YAMI!"

"Yes?"

I yelp when I suddenly feel him slide in behind me, breathing on my ear. I shudder, my body remembering last night. Yami does something and my school uniform disappears. I gasp and tremble from the cold air hitting my exposed body. Yami starts to attend to my spots and I'm soon clinging to him, silently begging for more, but he pulls away. I whine in his general direction, still blindfolded and bound. I hear him snigger.

"Do you want more Yugi?"

I whimper and scootch closer to him.

"Then you'll have to do something for me first."

I pause, what does he want? He pulls me closer, having gotten rid of his own clothes, and directs my head lower until I can feel his hard on near my mouth. I shy away, I don't really want to.

"Yugi, if you don't do this, I'm not going to make it worth your while."

I frown, Yami is mean. I hesitantly open my mouth as Yami guides my head. Yami is large and I can't completely cover him. I put my hand on the rest and suck. He immediately pulls at my hair and moans loudly. I tighten my hands grip and start to bob both it and my head. He soon starts to buck and I keep gagging on it. soon he releases and I struggle to swallow it all. Yami pulls me away, stroking my hair.

"Good. Now it''s my turn. Hands and knees."

I obey, Yami helping me up. Soon I'm like a tripod, since he still hasn't untied me. He scrapes his teeth along my spine until he leans up to my ear and whispers.

"Be a good Yugi, and try not to collapse."

He roughly grips my hips and slams into me, making me scream and my arms nearly buckle. He doesn't stop with the fast rhythm and I can't stop keening. I grip the sheets between my hands and sweat soaks into my blindfold. I soon am unable cry out and both Yami and I start to grunt with each thrust. After I tighten up and feel the coil within my stomach, he grabs my cock and pumps it as well. I soon cum all over and he releases inside me. I finally collapse and rolls us so we are on our sides, but doesn't pull out.

I soon catch my erratic breath.

"Satisfied now?"

"Hell no."

****time and place change****

I moan and squint from the sun coming from a curtained window. I sit up and look around. It looks like the nurses office. Damn you Yami! The nurse comes around the corner and smiles in relief.

"I'm so glad you're ok. You've been out for a whole hour and would respond to anything!"

I smile and laugh sheepishly. At least I didn't make any weird noises!

* * *

**Isho: i knowz it isn't as long. don't judge me!**


End file.
